This Side of My Heart
by Jibbly
Summary: AU Odin is finally ready to give Thor the crown, but before he is to be named king, he must take a bride. But what happens when Odin had already decided that he is to marry Loki?
1. A Breath of Life

**2****nd****! Thor/Loki story!**

**Lol yeah well, I know some of your are probably mad at me for giving up my anime stories, but I just cant write for them anymore.**

**Summary**

The All Father had summoned both Loki and Thor to the grand hall for reasons unknown, but Loki had a feeling on what it was.

The princes of Asgard were past being children, and were now into adulthood. Odin had been growing wearier by the day, so Loki figured that their father would be naming one of them king soon. Or to be more specific, that father would be naming Thor king. It was no secret that the older prince was more heavily favored among their kingdom. He was known as the Golden Prince after all. While Loki himself was named the god of mischief.

Loki turned another corridor and saw that his brother was soon to reach him.

There was only a small feeling of jealousy and envy that happened inside of the darker prince's chest as he thought of Thor becoming king as he saw him. But it died down quickly enough when said prince grinned at his green eyed brother. He could never feel any ill intent towards Thor, his brother and closest person.

The blonde caught up with him quickly enough and clasped the smaller male's neck in a show of affection, still grinning madly.

"My, what has you in such a joyous mood today my brother?" Loki said and couldn't help but smile as well, his brother's smile was quite infectious it seemed.

A throaty laugh emitted from the golden prince and he looked straight into his brother's green eyed gaze. They stood just looking at each other for a few seconds.

Loki held his breath as deep blue pierced him, but relaxed as the fingers on his neck started to rub smoothing circles.

"I feel like I have not seen you in ages, brother. While all the time you've been spending locked away in your room or at the library burying your nose in a book."

Thor's hand fell away, and Loki instantly missed the warmth that the connection had given. Brushing the thought away, Loki turned forward and began walking towards the main hall again, Thor right next to him.

"Yes well, one of us has to expand our knowledge." The raven haired male said teasingly, and couldn't help but smirk a little.

Thor chuckled good heartedly and matched his brother stride for stride.

They walked in comforting silence for a while before they finally reached the doors of the main hall, and saw that Odin was sitting on his throne.

At hearing the doors open, the All Father turned towards the two males that walked up to him and kneeled at the foot of the stairs leading to his throne.

"Rise, my sons."

They did as they were told and straightened up. Loki on the left and Thor on the right. From the corner of his eyes, Loki could see that his brother was fidgeting. The darker prince smiled internally, remembering that his brother never could stay still for very long.

The king chose that moment to speak once again, directing his sons' attention to him once again.

"Do you know why it is that I brought you two here?"

"No father." They said in unison.

Odin looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking again looking directly at Thor then at Loki.

"I fear that the Odin sleep is fast approaching."

That one sentence had Loki tensing. He had expected it of course, with how weary the All Father was appearing, but hearing it was still unexpected. He glimpsed to the right and saw that Thor had been looking at him as well. Loki's heart skipped a beat when he was caught in Thor's deep blue eyes yet again. He didn't want to admit it, but recently those eyes had been having an unwanted effect on him.

Whenever he had thought of the blonde haired prince lately, his chest would grow tighter and his cheeks would fill with warmth. He also feared his thoughts of the other at night, because he had no control over his dreams. He was ashamed, because he knew that these were the feelings that weren't meant for a brother. So he had taken to separating himself from the other. Spending long hours in the library or off developing his magic, or in his room.

Odin started to speak yet again, and thankfully freed Loki from his thoughts and his brother's gaze.

"I think this is the perfect opportunity to have a coronation." The All Father's gaze once again turned to Thor, and Loki couldn't help the feeling of jealousy when he figured out was their father was to say next.

"Thor, my first born, I think it is time for you to gain the crown."

Thor grinned at this news and looked to Loki.

The raven haired prince hid his negative emotions and gave his brother a small smile.

"But as it is tradition in coronations, you will have to take a queen."

Thor's gaze suddenly snapped back to his father's. "And…" There was a quick movement that Loki barely caught, of Thor glancing at his brother from the side of his eyes before he spoke again.

"Who will you have me marry, Father?"

Odin seemed to be silently debating this for a moment before his gaze turned to Loki.

The second prince froze. 'Why was his father looking at him?' Slowly panic was filling him, but his face let nothing show. 'Why was Odin, looking at him?'

Thor turned to him as well; confusion written on his face as to why his question was ignored and their father's attention was now on Loki.

"You will marry, Loki."

Both brothers' eyes widened.

Thor was beside Loki in an instant. The presence of his brother snapped the darker prince out of his trance.

"Father, do you hear what you have just said?" Thor asked.

"I am aware of what was said, my son."

Loki just remained quite, his silver tongue turned to lead in his mouth.

"But… Father Loki is my brother!" Thor's face was red, not from embarrassment, but in confusion.

Those words rung in Loki's ears, making his heart clench.

"No he is not!"

Thor fell as silent as Loki, both looking up at Odin with widened eyes. One pair blue and one pair green.

"Father what are you-"

"He is not your brother, nor my son."

Thor turned back to look at Loki, but Loki's gaze stayed firmly on his fat- the All Father.

"But then…who am I?" Loki said quietly.

"You are the son of Laufey. And you will Thor at his coronation."

**This plot bunny had been in my brain forever and I just had to type it.**

**See you guys in a few days!**


	2. My Heart is a Heart of Blood

**Wow. I really wasn't expecting to get as many reviews for this story as I have gotten. I love you guys so much. **

**Yeah, a lot of you were wondering why Odin just dropped the bomb on Loki so suddenly that he wasn't his kid. Well, I hate to say it, but I've always thought that Odin was a major asshole. I really hated him in the movie and now that I'm reading the mythology behind Norse gods I really don't like him. **

**I was a little conflicted about whether or not to mention Loki's children in this fic, but I really couldn't think of a way for it to tie together with where I was going, so I , regretfully, left them out. **

**Warnings: Asshole!Odin , Hurt!Loki , and confused!Thor. What else is new Lol just kidding?**

**But My Heart Is a Heart of Blood**

Frozen.

That's exactly how Loki felt at the moment. Frozen with shock. Shock with finding out that he is not a true son of Odin. Shock that he is the son of Asgard's greatest enemy, their king's son even. And shocks at being made to marry Thor, his brother, if he could even still call him that.

He didn't realize that he was looking unseeingly at the floor till he saw Thor's boots come into his line of sight, and then he was suddenly afraid. Afraid of looking into the deep blue pair of eyes that he had known his whole life and see disgust.

"Broth-" The dark haired prince flinched at the word, now that he knew it was a lie.

He didn't look at Thor, couldn't, not yet. His emerald gaze once again trained upon Odin. The man looked weary, though he was expressionless.

There were a million questions that swirled through his head, but he only could form one.

"Why? Why wasn't I told any of this?"

There was a tone of hysteria in his voice, but if one had found out that their entire life was based on lies, a little hysteria was expected.

But Odin stayed silent, almost looking as if the question hadn't been asked.

He could see in his peripheral vision that Thor was looking between the two of them, unsure of what to do. And if anything, that enraged Loki more.

'Thor was always the favorite, because he was the only one that mattered. He was a fool to think otherwise. It all made sense now. Why the All Father favored Thor. How could Odin, or even Asgard, love a frost giant.'

The war with the frost giants was bloody and resulted in many deaths from both sides. When him and Thor were children, their tutors would say that the frost giants were a race of monsters and that children that were bad would be taken by them.

But it was him that had been stolen, he realized. The casket wasn't the only thing Odin had taken from Jotunheim.

"Why did you take me?"

Loki voice was quiet, but still held that undertone of hurt. His body was numbed.

The All Father's silence rang heavy in the air as Loki realized something that was verified in the King's gaze.

"TELL ME!"

He cried as angry tears burned at his eyes without his consent.

"I took you with the thought of bringing together our two races in a peace that is stronger than words. That is all."

Odin didn't care about him, didn't love him. Not like he loved Thor. He was just another stolen relic that was used at his convenience.

Thor chose that moment to intervene. He stepped forward a little staring at his father, wary of the distraught prince. Loki's eyes were a brighter green than he had even remembered seeing, shining with tears and hurt. He longed to comfort the dark haired male, but now was not the time.

"Why are you being so cruel, father? This is Loki, though he might not be your son by blood, you have still raised him."

Thor saw Loki's head return to staring at the floor, a light shaking taking over his entire frame. He could tell by the twitching of the other's fingers that Loki was fighting to stay in the throne room, and not disappear.

Odin raised his head high.

"He is still considered a prince of Asgard, and thus must learn of hard truths. He is not mine by blood, but still has duties to fulfill. As he is now aware of what is needed of him, he will marry you to uphold the peace between us and Jotunheim, and when the time comes, he will also bear you an heir."

Both heads snapped up at the last sentence.

There was shock and confusion in Thor's blue eyes and fury and betrayal in Loki's green eyes.

"What do you mean that he will bear me an heir? Loki is male. It is not possible."

"He is also a Jotun, and therefor capable of conceiving children."

Thor's gaze snapped to Loki, and the dark haired prince wanted to scream.

'This is all so wrong.'

Green met blue and he felt his walls crumble.

He turned from Odin and Thor, walking, almost running towards the doors.

"Loki!" Odin's booming voice stopped him just before he reached the exit, though he did not turn back to face the king.

"You will do want is expected of you."

Loki's back stiffened, anger curling in the pit of his stomach like a snake.

"As you wish, my king."

He resumed his walking at a faster pace and exited the throne room, ignoring the second pair of footsteps that were quickly approaching him. They were heavier than his own. He knew who it was immediately, and quickened his pace further, not wanting to look at the other person.

"Brother please-"

Loki's fists tightened at his sides, anger at Thor's choice of words. He turned furiously at the blonde and spit out as though it was venom dripping from his mouth.

"I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER!"

Thor's eyes widened before they became saddened.

The sight tightened the dark haired prince's chest painfully. This was not Thor's fault, but he was not in control of his emotions at the moment. Right now, everyone was an accomplice to Odin and his lies.

Funny, how Loki was supposed to be the God of Lies when he had been outdone from the moment he could walk.

Thor took a slow step toward Loki, eyes never leaving the smaller male in fear of the other running off again.

"You will always be my brother, Loki. No matter what anyone says."

There was such sincerity in the other god's blue eyes that Loki was left speechless.

Thor's hand came to rest familiarly on the back of Loki's neck, bring them closer until their foreheads rested against each other. Loki held his breath as he was drowned in the emotions that swirled within the deep blue of Thor's eyes.

"I am sorry for the wrongs that have been dealt to you, Loki."

Thor's other hand came to the other side of Loki's neck and his thumb rubbed gently across the other god's high cheekbone.

Loki felt warm and safe with the other man so near him, that he could help feel at ease. Melting against the touches, as the burning sensation returned to his eyes. Vision turning blurry.

He was so tired.

"But never doubt that I love you."

Warm lips pressed into Loki's and that's when the smaller god let his tears fall.

**End of Chapter 2 **

**I actually felt really sorry for Loki while writing this. Felt like I was making Odin into too much of an asshole, but then I realized that that was where I wanted him to be. -_- I forget a lot, and don't like seeing Loki in pain, but I do at the same time….**

**I'm weird leave me alone**

**Lol the last quote. **

"**Never doubt that I love you."**

**I barely saw the deleted scenes from 'Thor' and literally wanted to cry when I saw this part. **

**Fucking Loki SOAB! Why you make my heart hurt so much!**

**I couldn't resist putting this line in the story even though Thor says it.**

**BTW, if anyone wants to check out my YouTube channel the username is "jibblymamma08"**

**Till next time.**

**See you in a few days.**

**REVIEWS HELP MOTIVATE ME TO UPDATE FASTER BTW ;D**


	3. A Little Touch of Heavenly Light

A week after Odin's announcement to Thor and Loki, the sleep took him. Thor had been taken immediately by the council to start the process of crowning him as King of Asgard. Loki had also been promptly taken from his daily routine, but by the queen.

Even though he knew she was not really his mother, her warm embrace and loving eyes would always make him believe her as so. His mother started on teaching him all of the requirements that were to be expected of a queen of Asgard.

Their teachings kept both Thor and Loki apart from each other for most of the day until it was time for them to sleep. In those few hours of darkness and moonlight, they would hold each other tight.

They shared Thor's room. No need to be separated since they were to be married, and not conflicted with the thoughts that they were performing taboo. Thor, muscular and powerful, would leave the balcony doors open so that the moonlight would stream in to shower Loki. It was in the moonlight, that Thor truly believed his beloved to be an illusion. Loki was beautiful. Almost glowing.

Loki was no different.

He would map out every muscle and tendon from Thor's body. Memorize every last detail of the man he so dearly loved. He could feel the tension growing within the back and shoulders of his soon to be husband. No doubt the long days of preparing for his coronation was taking a toll on the golden prince.

It had been three days since Odin had been taken by the sleep, and tomorrow there would be a new king of Asgard.

Loki cupped the side of Thor's face, stubble tickling the inside of his palm with its roughness. His emerald caught on Deep Ocean blue, and for a moment, there was only them two in the entire realm. His pale hand stood sharply against the other's tanned complexion, but felt like it belonged there. A tanned hand took hold of his own and guided it to the larger god's mouth where a soft kiss was placed.

Loki's breathe hitched as another kiss was placed along his wrist, and all along his arm until those warm lips were at his own.

A large hand cupped the back of his neck, gripping his hair lightly. If air wasn't nessacary, he would have stayed locked with Thor's lips until the universe crumbled around them. Maybe not even then, he thought to himself.

Thor, with his eyes full of utter love for the being in front of him said.

"I love you, Loki."

Loki had heard this many times before already, but still it had the same effect on his as always. A true and honest smile covered his face as he reached for another kiss and dragged their bodies closer together.

"And I you, my beloved."

That night was the first that they laid together, and the next morning, while they were still warm from sleep, Thor laid a gentle kiss upon Loki's forehead.

"Let's show Asgard their new King and Queen, my love."

**Yes I know so corny right? XD**

**I in all honesty forgot I even had a ff account.**

**I actually started reading this fic and was like,**

"**Man this sounds familiar"**

**And I was like**

"**Oh yeah, I wrote it."**

**So I wrote a quick chapter to make up for leaving you all hanging.**

**Wedding chapter next and maybe baby?**

**IDK, I just reread this about 30 min ago. And it's like 1 am and I'm all stressed out about the president and my psychology exam tomorrow.**

**Review me what you would like to see in future chapters**

**See you soon!**


End file.
